Without You
by ToonQueen
Summary: TFA. A song fic about two bots and a test in their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the song "A Stranger" by A Perfect Circle. Youtube it if yer curious!

Vishal is an OC character of mine that is the constructed child of Bee's and Adult Sari's.

Quickstrike is also an OC of mine that I named after the Beast Wars char. He isn't much like him though. :3

This is a drabble since I can't write at work at the moment. So instead I come home burned out and then type this crap for two hours. Which sucks for my Glitch in Time story, but I plan to have chapter 4 done soon! Comments motivate me to write the next part. :D

---------------------

~_Cast the calming apple_

_Up and over satellites_~

"Quickstrike? Hello?" Vishal said as went down the familiar alleyway he often met his friend in. His eyes adjusted to the dark as a human's would. It was limited, but he could still see. After all, the friend he was waiting for was a large robot. There was no amount of darkness that could have him avoid seeing that!

The tan skinned boy picked up a round trash lid that was on the ground. Vishal silently placed it on a trash can that it must of fallen from. A woosh was heard about him as he saw a silhouette of wings in the moonlight. From the fence in the alley a large insect climbed down.

~_To draw out the timid wild one_

_To convince you it's all right_~

The size and looks of the creature were something out of a horror movie. It had eight legs like a spider, but had a slender middle. If it were in flight by its purple wings its body would bend as though it were in two segments like a flying insect would be. It was black and bright green striped with some dots scattered around. It had a nightmarish random pattern, if looked at too long the green markings looked like faces screaming.

The insect climbed down to the ground of the alleyway and stood still a moment. It was though it was testing the boy. The blonde human had never seen his friend in alt mode this long before. The spider-wasp creature was curious what Vishal's reaction would be.

~_And I listen for the whisper_

_Of your sweet insanity_~

"Geez, late as usual Quick," Vishal half smirked, able to read what his friend was doing. He started to walk towards the insect. As he walked the insect bot transformed to his bot mode. This actually made the human disappointed for a moment. Vishal's 'nerdy' side had wondered what one of the spider legs would feel like, "So..... how was your week?"

"Phhff. Same. Same," Quickstrike muttered. He sat down with an uncaring flop. A bit of his large metal aft screeched on the cement ground, but still didn't do any damage to him. The human's height would come to his waist if he were standing. Quickstrike found it more comfortable to sit while talking to Vishal.

"Mine was pretty boring too. Just going to school and hanging out with the parental units," Vishal sighed, "Man, I WISH I could go to Cybertron and go to Autoboot Camp. It must be better than this. But there is a HEIGHT requirement, can you believe it?!"

"Yes, I can," Quickstrike answered the human Autobot's question literally. The insect bot wondered if he would meet the requirement. He knew he was short for a Cybertronian, but he was sure he had more growing to do. His antennas twitched as he remembered that he shouldn't choose a side, Decepticon or Autobot.

"Well, here's a key to a different warehouse you can stay at this winter," Vishal said as he handed a plastic key card to the insect bot, "This one DEFINITELY won't be used all winter, so we won't have the same problem as last time."

Quickstrike ahehed and delicately took the tiny card. He tossed it down the collar of his green neckline, knowing it would be safe there. This act for some reason made Vishal blush. Quickstrike tilted his head confused at that. Vishal then curiously looked at Quickstrike's arms and hands while his friend was silent.

"Give me your hand," Vishal said not as demanding as it should of sounded. It was as though he was asking. Quickstrike raised an optic brow but did not question. He gave his closest hand to the much smaller bot. Vishal held it in both his and still couldn't cover it. Luckily, that wasn't what he was trying to accomplish.

~_While I formulate denials_

_Of your effect on me_~

"Your stripes in your alt form are all... bumpy and uneven. But in bot mode they're straight and symmetrical," Vishal touched up the insect bot's hand. It was hard like metal, this he already knew from previous meetings. Vishal's touch wandered up to Quickstrike's elbow. He then touched against the pale yellow part of the insect bot's arm. There it felt soft and warm, just like Vishal's own tech-organic flesh. He could feel the texture of wires under that, bundled up tightly like a human's muscles would be like.

A few years ago Quickstrike would of pulled his arm away immediately at that touch. He was now comfortable with Vishal's curiosity. He had come to learn that the boy was not much different than him. They were both tech-organic in many of the same ways. Vishal however, was lucky enough to know exactly how he was made, exactly how he ticked. Quickstrike was more of a random mix of machine and organics. He did not know what his insides looked like because it was naturally 'made' as opposed to constructed.

"So do your stripes just... split off to more stripes when you transform?" Vishal asked. The human Autobot touched back down to the green on Quickstrike's palm.

"I don't know. I don't see myself transform," muttered Quickstrike, not knowing what to think of this attention. He felt his pale yellow faceplate heat up in embarrassment. He wondered if it was unusual for a bot not to know their. exact transformation procedure. Vishal released the insect bot's hand.

"Well then transform as slow as you can. I'll watch and see what happens," the teen smiled at his robot friend. Vishal hoped Quickstrike would get the hint that his insect form did not 'gross him out' at all. The insect bot stood and went into his alt mode.

Vishal had guessed correctly in his mind what happened. As Quickstrike went to his insect form the thick green stripes did split off. It was as though they become liquid. They split to spread down his long spider legs. There was sometimes errors in the dividing, causing the random bubbles and spots. The teen was about the realize this meant every time Quickstrike transformed a different pattern was randomly was made. It was never the same twice.

Quickstrike thought he heard Vishal about to say something while he was changing to his insect mode. While his optics changed its input location he so a glimpse of bright light, a laser, hit the boy. He panicked as he finished going to spider mode. He didn't see where Vishal was hit. He knew the small bot was built delicately. One single shot could offline him.

~_You're a stranger_

_So what do I care?_~

"Itz bezt you stay ovt of the vay FREAK," Blitzwing's redface yelled at the insect form Quickstrike. Lugnut was not far away. Blitz's larger partner waited at the mouth of the alleyway since he was unable to fit, "Thiz doesn't concern you."

A few of Quickstrike's legs moved in a motion to take a step back. His multi purple optics looked down at the human Autobot. Vishal let out a small groan. The boy was flat on his stomach. The part of his shirt covering his back left shoulder was burned away. His exposed flesh showed black and blue circuits beyond the tech-organic skin. Quickstrike had seen Vishal's human like cuts and scrapped knees in the past. He had never seen the mech parts of the boy however. Something twisted inside his combuster seeing that now.

The insect bot remembered the first directive he was given as a sparkling, 'Don't get in the way, don't choose a side.' Quickstrike took a step back. The sharp points on his spider legs clicked on the pavement. What was this boy to him anyhow? The kid only was a risk for his existence to be known by the Autobots. The small bot had provided him with shelter for the winter in the last three years, but Quickstrike had no real need for it. He knew he could find places on his own.

Blitzwing changed to icy and spoke in his calmer voice. It was still belittling. The tone was that spoke to some mindless wild animal, "Vatz a goud vrganic-bot. Now run along. I am sure youze 'ave webs or hives or vhatever you do, to build."

Quickstrike rubbed his mouth pinchers together in a clicking, almost hissing manner. Though he made a threatening noise his spider body took another step back. He stretched out his wings a bit, preparing to fly off. Before he could, he could not help but look down at the injured boy that considered him a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I already have different song lined up for part three. Please enjoy! :D

----------------------------------

_~You vanish today  
_

_Not the first time I hear_

_All the lies~_

Blitzwing made steps to approach the boy. His cannons were still aimed at him. It was as though the triple changer believed the injured boy might jump right back up at any moment. Quickstrike kept his wings spread but did not take off yet. His systems and muscles locked, as though they were working against him.

Vishal did not know of his friend's betrayal. His sensed were to frizzed to know that Quickstrike planned to leave him. He felt as though both of them were in danger. The human Autobot lifted himself off the ground with some strain. He was able to get himself to his hands and knees. He bit his lip and mentally commanded his armor to cover him.

The tech-organic human was now covered in a yellow armor that slide out of his permutable skin. The armor was unable to cover his damaged shoulder. All the sensors there were dead to the boy's commands. Blitzwing was right to be paranoid. He knew enough about Vishal to know he was more Cybertronian than some human organic robot. Vishal now looked like a small armored Autobot.

Ice was fired at the boy to free him in place. The injured Vishal moved fast against the ground to avoid the hit. He then quickly turned around with his lower arm stingers out. The boy was still on the ground with knee's bent when he fired on the towering Decepticon. Only his right one fired. Vishal flinched in pain as the energy meant to past through the left one sizzled in his injured shoulder.

"Strike! Get out of here!" Vishal said to the winged spider. He did not know Quickstrike's meta had already thought about leaving. However, the human Autobot knew the insect bot's status among the Decepticons. He knew his friend shouldn't take an Autobot's side in a fight. It was best for the neutral insect to leave.

Quickstrike's spark felt heavy at the boy's cries. The small Autobot had the insect bot's best interest in mind. His processors went quiet. The bot's spider legs no longer took steps back. Quickstrike looked up at the triple changer. The Decepticon was focused on the boy. Blitzwing did not see Quickstrike as a threat. He knew from past experiences the little freak would just watch the factions fight from a distance. He never joined in the battle.

_~What am I to do with all this silence?~_

The insect bot knew he had to make a choice now. Leave or..... do SOMETHING else. The benefits of backing off greatly outweighed the trouble he would be in if he defended the boy. Quickstrike also took into account that Lugnut was nearby watching. He had to stay neutral. He was GOOD at being neutral. It was all he had to show for his life. He could NOT betray his first directive.

Blitzwing let out a yelp as Random when the small bot fired at his lower leg. While that distracted the big bot Vishal got up to his feet. The triple changer then changed to Hothead to yell at the boy.

"VATZ IT, VE VUST NEED YOUR FUNCTIONING PROSSEZOR. Vat doezn't mean it needz to be in vone piece!" growled Blitzwing's red face as his cannons pointed at Vishal. The boy's roller blade wheels appeared from under his boot like armor. He had the speed to move to the side, away from Quickstrike.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Vishal cried with a sense of panic at Quickstrike. He seemed surprised the giant insect was still there. The spider-wasp's audio receptors analyzed the tone of the boy's voice. It was so stressed, so worried about Quickstrike's well being more than his own.

The corner of Blitzwing's optics picked up the large insect taking a few more steps back. He thought nothing of it. Little did he know the insect was actually getting in position to strike. Quickstrike mused to himself; If Vishal had begged for his help he would of left. But instead the boy cried for him to leave, and now the insect had to fight.

He spitted his webbing on Blitzwing's cannons. It caused them to be clogged. Their firing then exploded in the muzzles of the weapons. Sparks caused by the damage traveled down the cannons to where they attached on the Decepticon's back. The triple changer shivered at the pain.

"YOU DUMMKOPF! Vat do you vink you're doing!?!?" Hothead turned his attettion to Quickstrike. He then changed to the black 'jack-o-lantern' face, "Vat tickled! Heeheehee!"

"WHAT?! How DARE you get in the way of Megatron's GLORIOUS PLAN!" Lugnut yelled from the end of the alley. The bulky Decepticon did not move any closer to the group. However, he did bend over in forward position Vishal recognized. A low hum could be heard coming from the bot.

"LUZNUT! NOT VHILE I'M ZTANDING RIGHT 'ERE!" Blitzwing's red face yelled at his partner. While the German accented bot was yelling Vishal shook one of Quickstrike's spider legs.

"Misslesmisslesmissleswegottagetoutofhere!!!!!!" the boy said in his sped up panicked voice, "FLY!COMON!"

The bombardment started. Some hit the walls of the alley before they could even get down to the three bots. Blitzwing changed to Icy and created an ice shield around himself. It would only take two of three missile hits before falling. He turned and glared coldly at the two young organic bots. He then aimed his ice at Quickstrike's delicate purple wings.

"If I am not surviving vis neither vill you," Icy said as Quickstrike backed up, letting out a shrill shriek at the pain on his wings. It was a moment of animal instinct that was not verified by his processors. The spider leg Vishal was holding slipped out of his hands. The small yellow Autobot dodged several missiles with his speed as he tried to follow his friend.

Quickstrike tried to focus. As he backed up in the corner no missiles came his way. However, his sensors picked up that the rusted fire escape above them was taking a lot of damage. It could fall on him and Vishal at any moment. He changed to robot mode and quickly curled around the smaller bot. There was a thud and a crack. A few other missile explosions followed it. There was dust everywhere. Quickstrike's optics failed to see what was going on. The ruckus of explosions stopped. He could sense he was under some rubble. His systems started to run a self diagnostic.

"Vishal?" Quickstrike's audio said softly. He questioning the small bot that was under the arch being on his hands and knee's created, "Are you functioning?"

_~Shy away, shy away phantom_

_Run away, terrified child~_

"WAZZZPINATOR thinkzzzz its bezzt you two juzzzt take the target and go! Wazzpinator thinkzzz itz a wazte of time getting the otherzzz one," said a voice Quickstrike recognized. Even if the bot did not say his name while talking, Quickstrike would of known who it was. The young bot's optic's started to see through the dust. Vishal had a coughing fit under the protection Strike provided.

"You are vuppozed to be zcouting on ve other side of the city," Blitzwing's calm blue face voice spoke. He saw the organic bot that stood in the way. Waspinator's purple optics narrowed at the triple changer.

"Wazzzzpinator could hear you all the wayzzz from the other zzzzide!" the adult organic bot complained, "Wazzpinator became curiouzzzz if you noisy bots were doing your jobzzzz right."

Quickstrike took this moments distraction to look down at the smaller bot. Vishal was being too quiet. The little organic was unmoving. The armor on his face retracted as though it helped him be in less pain. His chest still moved like a breathing human's would. Vishal had a bleeding cut on his forehead along with some blood on his lower lip. The spider-wasp bot then looked in the direction of Blitzwing and the other insect bot. He wondered if Waspinator was making this distraction on purpose. He knew he was getting ample time to sneak away. He was not going to look this gift human in the mouth.

He did his best to quietly move his back so the debris that fell on him would quietly disperse. He heard Vishal make some kind of breathing intake noise that was between human and robot. He carefully picked up the injured boy with one hand and started to climb over the alley's fence.

"So you leave your 'vob' to see if ve are doing ourz?" Blitzwing said as he raised an optic brow, crossing his arms. He had where the two young bots would be laying out of his focus. He assumed they would still be there, since he saw the rubble that fell on them. Blitzwing then switched to his Random voice, "AND VEY CALL ME CRAZY!"

"ZZZZZHUT UP!" Waspinator yelled back at the german speaking bot, "WAZZPINATOR WAZZZ BORED. He thinkzzzz three face and Lug-butt get all the action placezzzz! It izzz not fair!"

_~Won't you move away_

_You fuckin' tornado~_

Waspinator saw from the corner of his optics that Quickstrike was finally climbing off to his getaway. The Decepticons did know how the insect bot's were connected. However, Waspinator's bumbling rants were commonplace. They would not easily suspect that he meant for the two younger bots to get away.

"You FOOLS! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!" yelled Lugnut as his optics could finally read through the dust. Quickstrike scurried away in bot mode. He wondered how he would carry the unconscious teen if he had to go to insect mode. If he did go to insect mode, his ice-damaged wings would not be useful. He knew they were both organic bots, and their signals were not easy to read.

_~I'm better off without you_

_Tearin' my will down~_

He could just find a safe place to leave the boy. His team had enough friends in the city that he would be found. He was pretty certain of that, but still in the back of his processor he had doubts. Vishal was damaged, and it seemed badly. Even though his human bot friend had mentioned the Autobot base, he had no idea where it was.

Quickstrike heard the Decepticons pursuing him. The insect bot had already cleared the fence before Lugnut blew it up behind him. He flapped his useless bot mode wings. In a clever move, he shot his webbing up at an intact fire escape. He still held Vishal with one arm, now leaned up against his chassis as he rose up. He then ducked into the shadows of the fire escape. He hoped they were fooled.

"He muzt of flovn off!" grumbled a red faced Blitzwing as he then turned to jet mode, only to get his wings stuck on the sides of the new alley, "OH SLAG! WASPINATOR! GO AFTER HIM THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Waspinator's strangely slender organic body took to the sky. He flew right by the two bots hiding place. He saw them safely there in the corner of his optics. He kept heading straight up for the sky, pretending to pursue someone. Blitzwing went back to bot mode only to walk out to the street and transform again. Quickstrike's optics then spied that Lugnut had also taken to the sky.

Quickstrike dared not move from his hiding spot just yet. He did take this moment to look over his damaged friend. He placed his free hand on the boy's chest. He could feel Vishal's spark beating undamaged. Quickstrike was now left to find an Autobot and expose his existence, or try to fix Vishal himself.


	3. Chapter 3

This time I listened to the song "The Outsider" by A Perfect Circle. The song itself has NOTHING to do with the scene. But, breaking it up line by line it kinda fits.

Next chapter will be the secound half of the song.

I'm starting to think this will be a 10 Part story.

------------------------------

~Help me if you can

It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired~

Quickstrike's processors compared it to the bubble wrap Vishal had first shown him two summers ago. However, He was not popping Vishal's yellow plates back in with the same force used then. Instead the insect bot gently rubbed each plate one at a time, til the tan skin under it became pliable and allowed it to sink back in.

If Strike had not been worried about Vishal's health he would of curiously watched how it worked. The armor literally liquidated through porous shirt the boy was wearing, and returned to his skin. He held Vishal still, not dare moving him from the fire escape. Quickstrike wanted to make sure the boy's breathing was regular before moving him again. Vishal's breathing had become stronger as Strike started to massage in the chest plating.

"Vish? Notch? Can you hear me?" Quickstrike tried to arouse words from his friend. He had no clue where their base was, or if he could leave the boy at a human hospital. He could take Vishal to the tower. But he had no idea of Vishal's creators lived there, or if they were still at the so called base. It had to be two in the morning, so no employee's would be there as well.

Quickstrike very very gently massage at some plating that touched the edge of Vishal's damaged shoulder. One of his pointed 'talons' slipped and touched on the exposed blue circuits. Strike pulled his hand back quickly, reacting as though he had cut Vishal completely open. The boy made a moments sound of static that turned into a normal human cough. The insect bot's optics lit up, hoping to get some direction from his friend.

"Mommy, can I take another sick day from school?" The boy deliriously muttered. Quickstrike sighed; at least Vishal's breathing seemed more normal, yet still weak. He was pretty certain he couldn't fix Vishal on his own knowledge. Going to Autobot's would be easier if he knew where to find them. He had a third option. He knew it was risky, but it was his only hope.

~So could you please,

Help me understand why~

His wings were finally functioning enough to take short hopping flights while he held Vishal. He wanted to be a few blocks away in case the Decepticons came back. Quickstrike then searched his processors for a com frequency that had been given to him ages ago.

"Starscream, this is Quickstrike. You may not remember me-" the young bot found himself cut off by the old Seeker.

"Ah yes, I remember you. Blackarachnia's little accident, hm?" Starscream's snotty voice could be heard over the com. He was doing his usually belittling of a bot. Quickstrike's faceplate contorted to show the growl he wish he could audioly project. He kept himself silent however, wanting to make a deal with the traitorous bot.

"I have a bot that needs repairs. I know you can do repairs," replied Quickstrike firmly. He remembered learning to always use a strong voice with Deceptions. He could not show a moment of weakness or hesitation.

"Oh, ho ho, and in return you will....." Starscream had a moment pause, "Join my ranks?"

"No," muttered Quickstrike back. He looked down at Vishal in his arms. Now that the shielding from his chest was pushed back he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I'm not going to fix your *friend* for nothing," grumbled Starscream, "How's this. You bring them to the coordinates I'm sending you, and you'll do a job for me."

"Fine," grumbled Quickstrike as he opened his com to receive coordinates from the annoying Seeker. The points were actually pretty close to where he was. He had a feeling in his spark moving Vishal around a lot was not good at all. Quickstrike hoped that this was a good sign that he was doing the right thing. The organic bot then turned his com back to its protective settings.

The insect bot did his short hopping flights to get to the location. He had Vishal tucked against him like a human baby. He made sure to keep the boy's upper torso held as gently as he could. Quickstrike knew the main injury was there. Despite their size difference, the insect thought of Vishal was an equal bot in strength and ability. But now the boy was a fragile human. He felt like any wrong move on his part could make Vishal worse.

Quickstrike found himself at the mouth of a warehouse. As he saw there wasn't any human around he carefully walked in. He felt defenseless, since he could not go to his insect mode and hold Vishal at the same time. He knew that Starscream had always been interested in 'recruiting' him. He hoped to be able to take advantage of that.

~You've given in to all these

Reckless dark desires~

The inside of the warehouse was almost completely empty. From the inside it looked more like a hanger than an abandoned building. There was a second level that was more like a balcony overlooking the open lower level. Starscream noticed the insect bot enter.

"My, you got here quick. I trust it wasn't hard to find?" Starscream said from the overlook. He then flew down in his bot mode to greet the organic bot. He raised an optic brow at the human teen in Quickstrike's arms, "Hm, I was expecting the injured bot to be one of your sires, not the Autobrat."

"You will still honor the deal," Quickstrike's purple optics narrowed suspiciously at the Seeker. He had made sure to make what he said a statement and not a question.

"I can see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. If any of his fleshy organic bits are the cause of his statis I can't help you there," stated Starscream cooly, "On the left upper side of this building is our 'med bay.' Take him there and I'll assess his injuries while you run some errands for me."

~You're lying to yourself again

Suicidal imbecile~

Quickstrike made sure Vishal was securely held in just one arm while he shot web with the other. He attached to the balcony and then zoomed up on the web. It was the safest way to get Vishal there with minimum movement. The 'med bay' was a medical berth salvaged from the Nemesis. The size of it dwarfed Vishal in comparison. Once Quickstrike put him down, the boy seemed to instinctively curl up in a human fetal position. The insect saw the body language that he too would sometimes do when he was severally sick.

"Strike.....," muttered the human speck on the large robot berth. Quickstrike hoped the boy still wasn't delirious. This was his last chance to not need Starscream's help. As the insect bot stood beside the berth he leaned over to whisper in Vishal's ear.

"Vish, you need to tell me where I can take you," Quickstrike asked as softy as he could. He saw that Starscream was still downstairs. The Seeker was talking to one of this clones that just came in. The insect bot knew it was probably not good to show care for the boy in front of a Decepticon. On the other hand, he probably already gave away enough by wanting the boy repaired in the first place.

The boy's eyes opened and he looked directly at Quickstrike. Vishal's still armored arms twitched as he looked confused. The human Autobot had never had his body armored in some places while in human mode in others. Quickstrike wondered if Vishal needed his whole body armored pressed back in, and not just his chest.

~Think about it, put it on the faultline

What'll it take to get it through to you precious~

"Where's Ratchet?" the boy's question ended with a slight hum of audio static. Quickstrike did his best not to soften his optics as he looked at Vishal with concern. The teen knew he was on a medical berth, but had no other awareness of his surroundings.

"I can get you to him if you can tell me where to go," Quickstrike repeated his question again. Vishal's eye's widened as he focused on a figure behind his friend. Quickstrike turned to see what Vishal was staring at. One of the Seeker clones had been in mid air, floating behind Strike. Vishal's deep purple eyes became glazed over before closing. The boy had slipped into stasis again.

"Heh, Starscream says you're to come with us for back up while he looks over your damaged human bot," the blue Seeker clone explained, "Not that I NEED any help. I can do this fine on my own."

Quickstrike narrowed his purple optics at the Decepticon. He then heard some clicks behind him. The insect bot turned to see Starscream turning on some of the medical machines. Strike knew he was in too deep now to back out. There was no reason why Starscream wouldn't help like he said. At the same time however, Quickstrike knew not to trust him completely.

"Well, lets see how well you can keep up before we let you join," smirked the cocky blue Seeker. A purple Seeker stayed meekly a good distance away from Quickstrike.

"I don't WANT to join! I-," but before the insect bot could finish complaining the blue one flew off. He went into the sky through a large hatch window open in the warehouse ceiling. Quickstrike took a look back at Vishal and then turned to his alt mode. Though his wings were sore, he strained them to keep up with the blue Seeker. He did not want to be seen as weak.

~Over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this

Such a mess. I don't want to watch you.~

The purple Seeker barely followed behind the two. He seemed quite frightened by Quickstrike's wasp-spider mode. The insect bot did his best to keep up with the blue Seeker. He hoped to get through this whole situation by just acting tough and playing by his audios.

"So what is the chore we have to do?" Quickstrike made sure to keep his speaking at a low mutter. His organic wings strained to keep up with Seeker fuel jets. He hoped the mission he was being sent on would not expose him to humans or Autobots.

"We need to do some grocery shopping.... at Sumdac Labs," grinned the blue clone. Quickstrike knew now that he did not get his luck from his 'mother's' side.


End file.
